Fur Baby
by TheWritersBlock123
Summary: A fluffy little collection of one-shots of a puppy that Peeta convinced Katniss to get.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry I disappeared for a while! I developed a bad case of writers block. I think my accounts name is a curse. **** Anyways I have broken through it (finally) and have sat down to let my brain move my fingers and cook up this little story for you. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome! This could possibly turn out to be a collection of one-shots. ****Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Hunger Games series, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Set after games and Peeta and Katniss are living in District 12 in the Victor's Village.**

**(Side note: Who else know the song 'Do I wanna know?' By the Arctic Monkeys? I am listening to is now and it's going to be stuck in my head all night. I'm a sucker for a good rock song. LOL on with the story)**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and Katniss had been up since the early hours. She had been a light sleeper before the games and even more so after. Now, it was about 9 AM and Peeta had just rolled out of bed and trudged down stairs.

"Coffee" Whined Peeta.

"Coming lazy bones." She responded good naturedly. She knew that Peeta didn't function well without his coffee in the morning. While he slurped his hot beverage and tried to wake up, she started making toast. They sat in silence except for Peeta's slurping and the crunch of the crispy bread between teeth.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Still up for the market? I need more yeast for bread and you mentioned getting more glue for fletching."

"Sure."

* * *

After dressing in her father's hunting jacket over a shirt and a pair of cargo pants for Katniss and a blue shirt and black cargo pants for Peeta, they wandered down to the Seam. They went straight to the Hob. Since the fall of President Snow, Peacekeepers were no longer in the districts, so the Hob had become more than a place to trade illegal goods. It was a thriving market place. There was anything and everything for sale. From food to craft tools. From dolls to logs fit for the fire. There was live stock on one side and the noise! The noise they made was chaos! Baa-ing from the sheep, bleating from the goats, moo-ing from the cows and clucking from the chickens. Then there was the people. The Hob was thick with people looking for a good deal. Yelling, children crying, the steady rumble of chatter. This was with no doubt the busiest place in District 12.

"Straight to the food section?!" Yelled Peeta over the chaos.

"Sure!"

They navigated towards the food stalls. Peeta found the yeast and payed whatever the stall holder wanted for it since they have more money they would ever need from the game winnings. They started to duck and weave through the crowd towards the fletching and fishing lures stall. It was near the animals. Katniss looked over everything and found the glue she was looking for. She paid for it and examined the feathers that the stall holder had on display. Then came Peeta's excited cry. The one that would change their lives forever.

"Oh, look Katniss!"

She turned and saw Peeta gazing at a pen containing a little golden puppy. It was small and looked like a Labrador puppy.

"Can we please-"

"Peeta, no."

"But look at it Katniss!"

"I am looking and I'm saying no."

"Please!"

Katniss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she wondered if Peeta was a little kid in disguise. Meanwhile Peeta had taken the opportunity to run over to the pen and was crouched down beside the little puppy. She walked over and crouched down beside him. Peeta stretched out his hand.

"Hey little fella."

They puppy licked his hand with its soft little tongue. He scratched it behind its tiny golden ears before turning to Her with pleading eyes.

"She's the last of her litter." A voice made them start. It was the vender running the stall. "Beautiful little pups."

"Katniss please! You heard what he said, she's the last of the litter. And she's a little girl puppy."

"No Peeta."

He gave her such a wounded look that she relented a little.

"Maybe,"

She stuck her hand over the top of the pen and gave the puppy a little pat. The puppy gazed up at her with chocolate brown eyes and waggled her short tail so hard it shook her whole body. At that sight, Her heart melted.

"How much?"

Peeta's face lit up with glee.

"About 50 dollars." (IDK what currency the Hunger Games universe uses so I'm using dollars.)

Katniss handed over the money and Peeta lifted the puppy out.

"She comes with a collar and lead too." The vender handed her a sky-blue collar and matching lead, both made of leather. She turned them over in her hands, checking the quality. Satisfied she thanked the vender and turned to Peeta who was clinging onto the wiggling licking puppy.

* * *

"What should we name her?"

They were back home and had set up a temporary pen in the kitchen on the lino in case the puppy peed on the floor.

"I don't know. You wanted her." Katniss was a little sour that she had lost the battle of will with Peeta but every time she looked at the puppy her heart melted again.

"Bella, Daisy… Lacey?" He tried.

"I'll leave you too it." She stood up and went to find an old crate or something to put the puppy in to sleep in that night. It would have to stay inside and Katniss would be darned if she was going to let the creature run free and poop and pee on the carpet all night. She finally found an old metal fold up one in the attic along with an old pillow and blanket.

_I didn't even know we had these. Oh well. _She trudged back down the stairs where Peeta sat on the floor next to the puppy trying names.

"Penny… Molly… Maggie… I got it! I know what we can call you!... Jess!" He beamed looking impressed. "That's what we'll call you! Jess!" The puppy, newly christened Jess, yipped excitedly at her new name. Katniss smiled and set up the crate and stuck the pillow inside with the blanket on top. She found some old paper and lay them down on the floor to soak up any oopsies that happened overnight. Peeta lifted Jess out of her pen and tickled her belly. Katniss looked at Peeta fondly as he wrestled with Jess on the floor of the kitchen. The sunlight streamed through the window and hit everything at the perfect angle. He sat up and pulled her into a hug, sandwiching Jess gently in between them. She relaxed into it.

* * *

Peeta played with Jess all day and cleaned up after her toilet mistakes.

"Next on the agenda… Toilet training!"

Katniss did the dishes and made him a sandwich which he shared the meat out of it with Jess. She rolled her eyes and got stuck in with the breakfast dishes.

* * *

_Time skip to that night._

Katniss wandered into the kitchen after having a cup of tea in the living room, and found Peeta and Jess on the floor sound asleep. Jess was lying flat on his chest with all four legs splayed out. Peeta had curled his arm protectively over her and they were both snoring. She smiled at the sight and reluctantly woke him up.

"Time to go to bed puppy boy."

He grunted sleepily and gently rubbed his eyes.

"Ok." He shifted jess off his chest and gave Katniss a kiss. They placed Jess into her crate on top of the pillow. They snuck out quietly, not wanting to wake the puppy and tip-toed up the stairs.

"Phew, you smell like dog." She said wrinkling her nose with a playful on her lips. "Go shower."

Peeta chuckled, gave her a kiss, and departed for a MUCH needed shower.

* * *

Peeta returned to the bedroom smelling much better and in his sleep wear. He climbed into bed and cuddled Katniss close. She smiled and gently kissed the hand that encircled her middle. They were just drifting off to sleep when there was a 'thump' noise from the end of the bed then doggy breath washed over Katniss. She groaned and poked Peeta.

"Deal with her, she's your dog."

"Why can't she stay with us just for tonight? Please!"

Katniss groaned again and wiggled away from him. Jess jumped into the gap she had opened up between them and Katniss pulled the covers up over the little golden puppy.

"She'd better not pee or poo." She whispered menacingly. Peeta huffed a small giggle and reached over Jess to cuddle Katniss. They fell asleep together. A happy young couple and their fur baby.

* * *

**A/N: That was so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I had so much fun writing the first chapter I have decided to continue on with the story! Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games and its characters. **

* * *

Katniss was jerked back into consciousness by something wet and warm licking her cheek.

"Peeta, don't." She whined. _Wait that's not Peeta… _She bolted upright and knocked Jess off of her chest. He was still sound asleep beside her and Jess was wagging her tail and climbing up onto her lap.

"Peeta, get up. Peeta," She gently shook him awake. He sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Beautiful, morning Katniss."

"Yeah morning to you too," she replied surly. "Deal with your dog, she probably needs the toilet. Actually speaking of her needing the toilet," She lifted up the covers of the bed to check for any nasty surprises. Shockingly the sheets were as clean as they were when they went to bed that past night. Peeta got out of bed and walked around the bed and gave Katniss a kiss. He got changed into some clean clothes as she got out of bed and undid her now messy plait. She brushed her hair and re-plaited it into her signature style and changed into a pair of older jeans and a soft well-worn black T-shirt.

Peeta picked Jess up and they all trooped down the stairs. He picked up Jess's collar and put it on her. The light blue against her soft golden fur was striking. He attached her lead and opened the back door. Katniss checked all around the house for any stinky mess but was surprised to find nothing. There was no smell nor any visible muck. She padded back to the kitchen and made a start on breakfast, pulling out a pan and a recipe book.

* * *

Peeta brought Jess back in and undid her lead. They both walked into the kitchen and smelt one of the most delicious smells known to man. Pancakes! Katniss stood by the stove, one hand on the pan handle and the other clutching the tongs. Peeta stopped and marvelled at her beauty. The way her hair shone in the sun. The way she stood, totally relaxed.

"Hi, want pancakes?"

"Yeah!"

Peeta put a bowl of mince down for Jess and they sat down at the dining room table each with an impressively large stack of pancakes and maple syrup.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"I don't know, I have nothing big I need to do today."

"Okay, what about a scavenging trip into the forest?"

"Sure, I could use some more herbs and we could get some fresh meat for dinner tonight."

"Can we bring Jess?"

She gave him a doubtful look. "I don't know, she might get tried too quickly."

"Please! I'll carry her if she gets tired!"

"Fine. But I'm not carrying her."

He gave Jess a big scratch behind the ears and stood up to get the game and herb gathering bags. Katniss put the dishes into the sink in the kitchen and filled the bottom of the sink up with water to let the syrup soak off while they were away. They both quickly made sandwiches and wrapped them up in wax paper. They put on their boots and grabbed Jess's sky-blue lead on the way out.

* * *

They tramped across the District, with Jess trotting along at Peeta's feet excitedly on the end of her leash, to the fence. They ducked under the gap and entered the forest. Jess sniffed at EVERYTHING, running back and forth in front of him.

"Right, I'm going to go scare up something. See if you can find some feverfew my stocks are running a bit low. You remember what it looks like?"

"Yep. It looks like a daisy. Have fun hunting."

They headed their separate ways. Katniss deeper into the bush and Peeta and Jess stayed where they were and started hunting for feverfew.

* * *

Katniss padded softly into the woods, an arrow lying in wait on the string of her bow. Looking around for any game. She spotted a bush grouse. It was fat and plump. It was just sitting there pecking at the undergrowth. She raised her bow, breathing in and out she aimed. She fired. Her vision blurred and suddenly it was the boy from District 1. Marvel. He had one of her arrows in his chest. Katniss recoiled in fear and shocked. Her terrified scream echoed throughout the trees.

* * *

Peeta and Jess headed off to find some useful herbs to add to their stocks back at home. Jess as still sniffing everything so Peeta let her off the lead for a bit.

_She shouldn't wander too far._ He thought as he whistled to her. She trotted along at his heels as they continued their search. They had come across a nice patch of feverfew. Peeta started to pick some when Jess's ears pricked up. She stood alert. Her whole body tense. Her tail had stopped wagging and she was sniffing the air. Suddenly she let out a bark and ran off.

"Jess come back!" He yelled in desperation. He got to his feet and took off after her. Jess ducked and dived through the bushes and undergrowth. She was fast. A little golden blur. Peeta hurdled a log and lost sight of her.

"Jess!"

* * *

Jess took off into the bush. She had heard Katniss's scream off in the distance and raced to aid her. She came across Katniss curled up on the ground in a ball, sobbing and shaking. Jess ran over and licked her cheek. It tasted salty with tears. She yipped quietly and nudged her cheek with her cold damp nose. Katniss continued to sob so Jess wormed her way between her arms and gave her puppy kisses all over her face. After a while Katniss stopped sobbing and settled down a bit. She lifted a shaky hand and stroked Jess's head lightly.

* * *

Katniss didn't know what to think. She'd just shot Marvel again. Her vision blurred and her head swam. She vaguely felt her body drop to the ground and curl up. She stayed there sobbing desperately. Then she felt something warm and wet on her cheek. Then something cold. A small noise pierced through the chaos and the blur. A small body wormed it's way inside Katniss's protective huddle. The warm and wet thing came back and licked her face. They stayed like that for a bit. Then she lifted a shaky hand and patted Jess softly on the head.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Good girl."

Jess gave a quiet whine then wiggled back out of Katniss's hold. She stood by her head and barked loudly. She could hear heavy footsteps and Peeta's worried voice.

"Jess! Jess where are you?"

Jess kept barking and eventually he came running out of the bush in a panic. Upon seeing Katniss on the ground the panic escalated to hysterics.

"Katniss, Katniss what happened, are you hurt, oh my god, oh my god!"

She laughed weakly. "I'm not hurt, I just had another flash back. Jess found me." She explained picking up the pup and holding her close. Peeta calmed down a little and wrapped his arms around the two of them. He held them close to his chest and felt Katniss shaking.

"Shhh. I've got you." He murmured softly. "Nothing is going to happen now."

Her breathing evened out a bit and the shaking stopped. Jess wiggled and she let her go. They stood up and Katniss gathered up the her bow and game bag. They grabbed the bush grouse on the way back to the feverfew patch.

* * *

They made it back to the patch of feverfew and gathered a handful each. Peeta put it into the small bag he was carrying and pulled out the sandwiches they had made earlier. As they munched on their lunch, Jess sighed and lay down. She looked exhausted. Katniss finished her sandwich, slung her bow over her back and tied the bags drawstrings around the strap of her quiver. It bounced at her side as she walked over to where Jess lay. She gathered her up in her arms as Peeta watched in amusement.

"I thought she was my dog." He quipped playful.

"Oh shush. She helped me today. I'm repaying the debt."

They tramped back the fence, Jess sound asleep in Katniss's arms. When they arrived back at the house, Katniss went straight to Jess's cage and placed her in on the pillow. She went and dealt with the bush grouse. Peeta put the feverfew into their stores and stood their boots tidily by the door. Katniss returned from gutting the grouse and they sat down with a cup of tea in the living room.

* * *

They prepared a dinner of fresh grouse and potatoes. As they munched Jess yawned and got up. She stood on her hind paws by the back door and begged to be let out. Peeta stood up and opened the door for her. Jess ran out into the big back garden and sniffed around. He left the door open for her when she returned from doing her business. They made small talk and finished the rest of their meal. They did the dishes, Katniss washing, Peeta drying. He playfully flicked her with the damp towel.

"Oh ok, that's how you want to play is it?" she challenged playfully. Peeta gulped and braced. She flung a handful of bubbles at him. They stuck all over his blonde locks. The war started. Laughter was loud and bubbles were many. When they finally ran out of ammo, they were both covered in bubbles and laughing hysterically. Jess came bounding in, yipping excitedly at all the noise. Once the dishes were dry and put away, they trooped up the stairs.

* * *

Katniss sat down at the vanity and undid her hair and brushed the bubbles out. She got up and gathered up a towel and her sleeping clothes. She showered and came back with her damp hair hanging loosely around her face. Peeta gave her a kiss and went into the bathroom for his shower. When he came back, he laughed softly at the sight that awaited him. Katniss had gotten into bed and there snuggled in beside her, was Jess. Katniss was cuddling her close to her chest and they both looked so relaxed. He turned off the light and crawled into bed with the both of them. Katniss was breathing deep and soft compared to Jess's snuffly snores. Peeta's heart swelled with love for his two girls. They fell asleep. One happy family.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Look out for another chapter. Reviews are welcome! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter in Fur Baby! If you have any ideas of what I could write, let me know. :) I'm really enjoying writing these and will continue. I'm still going to write one-shots though. Depends on what I feel like. Reviews are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or it's wonderful characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own Jess as she is my OC.**

* * *

The morning was crisp and fresh. There had been a frost that night. The grass was white and crunchy. Katniss opened her eyes. Peeta wasn't in bed. Neither was Jess. She got out of bed, put on her slippers and went to investigate. She found Peeta sitting at the dining room table, yawning. The back door was open a crack.

"Morning sleepyhead." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Did Jess wake you up?"

All she got was a still half asleep grunt. She laughed and went into the kitchen to put on the jug. As they sat at the table and drank their morning coffee, Jess bounded back in the door. She yipped excitedly and danced around Katniss. Katniss gave her a scratch behind the ears.

"What's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to the bakery until late afternoon-ish. You?"

"I don't know. I'll probably hangout with Jess for a bit."

They made a breakfast of toast and went back upstairs to get dressed. Jess ran after them. Katniss slid into a soft grey shirt and her khaki cargo pants. Peeta put on a white shirt and black pants. His apron lived at the bakery.

"Love you. I'll be back later." He gave her a kiss which she returned eagerly.

"Love you too."

He pulled on his shoes and departed the house. Katniss turned to Jess.

"What should we do today pup?"

"Yip yip!" Was her only reply.

"Good idea." She scratched the pup behind her golden ears and padded into the living room. Katniss sat in her favourite armchair. It was squishy and not to ornate. Perfect. Jess jumped up into her lap. They sat there for a while. Just being still. Then Katniss had an idea. '_What we go out to the forest for a while? Its always so still and peaceful after a frost. Why not.'_

She lifted Jess up off her lap. She stood and pounded upstairs to retrieve her jacket. She whistled to Jess and clipped her lead on. On went her boots, and they were off. Walking through town.

* * *

They arrived at the fence and listened for the electric current. There was none so they slipped under and jogged into the bush. Katniss had been right. It was so still and calm. There was no wind. It was silent except for the soft crunch of leaves underfoot. Katniss hadn't brought her bow. They had no need for anymore meat. It was just a leisure visit. She unclipped Jess's lead and the pup sprang off, sniffing everything. They wandered along peacefully. Just listening to the birds high up in the trees. Suddenly Katniss slipped. A resounding 'crack' split the air. She let out a pain filled cry. A white hot stabbing was coursing through her ankle.

'_That is most defiantly broken. Ah shit!' _she thought. She groaned. Jess came bolting over. Just like she had done yesterday.

"Good girl, it's alright." Katniss tried to reassure the anxious puppy. "Just broken."

She tried to sit up. The pain got worse and she saw spots dance across her eyes. Panting heavily, she lay for a moment. Then she tried again. She managed to sit up against a nearby tree. A few rebellious tears leaked out of her eyes. The pain was bad. Her breathing was deep and pained. Jess whimpered and nudged her hand with her damp little puppy nose. Katniss lifted a hand and stroked her head.

'_What am I going to do now? I'm stuck out here with a puppy and no one knows I'm here.' _She knew her situation was desperate. So she tried to stand. That didn't work very well. The pain intensified by ten when she rested her foot on the ground. She fell back down. She let the tears run free now. Jess barked and suddenly sprinted off into the bush. Katniss didn't have the energy to call for her. Her eyelids slid shut as she slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jess ran. Her little puppy paws thumping the undergrowth. Hurdling the branches and tree roots. She got to the fence and paused. She cocked her head slightly, listening. There was no hum so she ran through. She sprinted throughout the town. Blindly searching for Peeta. She smelt his scent on the breeze. Following it towards the bakery. She pawed at the door desperately until it opened.

"Jess! What on earth are you doing here?" He exclaimed shocked. "Where's Katniss?"

Jess barked and grabbed the end of Peeta's apron in her teeth. She tugged it until he followed her. She let go, ran a few paces and stopped and barked. Peeta ran down the concrete stairs at the bakery entrance. They ran off through town Back to the fence.

"Is Katniss in the forest? Oh god!"

They slipped through and Jess led him all the way back to where Katniss sat propped up against the tree trunk.

* * *

Worry coursed through Peeta. Her eyes were closed. Was she breathing? He checked, crouching down to her level and tilting his ear close to her mouth. A soft breeze whistled pat his ear. He sighed in relief. She was alive. Then, her storm grey eyes flickered open.

"Peeta?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah I'm here. What were you doing out here by yourself! And without telling me where you were going!" He exploded.

"Relax, I used to go hunting alone all the time when Gale started work in the coal mines." She finished her sentence with a gasp as Jess nudged her bad ankle, whining. Peeta gasped.

"And just when were you going to mention you got hurt?" He shifted down to her feet.

"Careful! I think I broke it." She sheepishly admitted. "Before you ask, I slipped on an icy tree root and fell. There was a HUGE crack noise too."

"Katniss…" He sighed. He gently gathered her up in his arms. But before he could rise Katniss patted her stomach.

"Here girl. Come here." She encouraged Jess. The poor pup looked worn out by the days activities. They made the trek home with Katniss in Peeta's arms and Jess curled up in Katniss's lap.

* * *

Peeta brought Katniss to her mother's house where she got a thorough telling off and a (albeit soft) cuff round the head.

"Who's that little golden pup then?" She asked as she splinted her daughter's ankle.

"That's Jess. I convinced Katniss to get her." Peeta explained smugly. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"She's an 11 month old golden labrador puppy. She's been a big help recently. I had a flash back yesterday and she helped me calm down. Today she went and got Peeta when I broke my ankle."

Katniss's mother gave Jess a big scratch behind the ears.

"Good pup. Thank you for looking after my accident-prone daughter."

"Hey!" came daughter in question's indignant reply. Peeta laughed.

"She's not wrong."

"All finished."

With her ankle bound up snug in a cast and crutches under each arm, Katniss hobbled home with Jess and Peeta at both sides of her. They got home and Jess promptly fell asleep on her cushion in her crate. Katniss and Peeta laughed softly.

"She's such a brave little puppy." He murmured. "I'm glad I convinced you to get her."

"I'm glad you convinced me too." They shared a sweet kiss before Peeta insisted on getting her to sit down on the couch. They sat and watched Jess sleep. Their little golden guardian angel.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I love how this is turning out. If you have any suggestions for situations I can put these characters in let me know :) Reviews are welcome.**

– **TheWritersBlock123**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the support on this story! A massive thank you to all the people who have followed and favourite this story! It means a lot. **** This chapter is inspired by arthemys who suggested that Jess needs to be more playful. Thanks for the advice and here is a light hearted fluffy puppy mess! **

**The song I'm listening to currently is Legends Never Die by League of Legends feat. Against the Current. I really recommend this song. Especially if you are an Avenger fan. It suits the Avenger so well. Enough babbling, on with the story!**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Peeta was in the sun room working on his latest painting. He was deeply entranced on painting a picture of Jess and Katniss in a meadow. They had gone for a picnic the other day and he really wanted to remember that moment. Katniss was on the couch in the lounge having a cat nap. One arm behind her head and the other resting on her stomach. They had been out in the morning in the forest hunting. Then in town helping people fix up houses and doing odd jobs until midday. Katniss's ankle had healed and she was to full strength. They were so concentrated on their current activity (sleeping in Katniss's case) neither noticed the banging and crashing coming from the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Jess was having the time of her life. The puppy had gone off exploring when they had gotten home. She had wandered up the stairs. She looked down the hallway. Most of the doors were closed, so she couldn't go there. But there was also some open. She wiggled through the crack in the first door. It led her into the closet. Someone must have left it ajar last time they were in here. There was jackets hanging up and a couple pairs of spare shoes sitting in a line on the floor. She sniffed one of the shoes. The smell was disgusting! She back-pedalled furiously, sneezing rapidly to get the smell out of her nostrils. She wrinkled her muzzle in disgust. Curiously, she stood up on her hind legs and sniffed a jacket. It smell like Peeta with an underlying scent of bread and pastries. She nipped the hem between her teeth and gave a tug. It fell of the hanger and fell on top of her. She yipped in surprise and wiggled out from the jacket. She gave the jacket a good sniff. She did the same with ALL of the others. Pulling them down and sniffing them. Once all the jackets were on the floor and the shoes disapproved of, she wandered off to explore something else more exciting.

* * *

She trotted down the hall. Her nose in the air sniffing hard. Another crack in a door caught her interest. She nosed this one open as well. It was the bathroom. Jess's puppy eyes lit up. So much fun things! She ran in and sniffed everything. There was a hand towel hanging up on a rack next to the sink. Down it went. There were some bath towels hanging on the drying rack. Down they went next to the hand towel. Same with all of the bottles sitting in the vanity. Then she came to the toilet. There was something with bristles sitting next to it. Cautiously, she approached it. She lowered her body close to the cold bathroom tiles and creeped forwards slowly. It didn't move so she moved her nose closer and took a tentative sniff. Suddenly it attacked! It fell forwards and got Jess on the nose! She leapt back with a shocked yelp. Shaking her head, she got rid of the shock. She had just turned to leave the bathroom when out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. The toilet paper roll. She tilted her golden head to the side in confusion. She padded over and stood up on her hind paws, reaching for the white paper. She got it. It unravelled enough to reach the ground. Jess took it from there. She picked up the end in her mouth and ran out of the bathroom. She ran back down the hallway and down the stairs. She dropped it on the stairs and ran into the living room.

* * *

Katniss had been awoken from her nap by an overly excited pup jumping on her tummy.

"Oof Jess! Go easy!" Katniss lifted the puppy up and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the couch. "Are you hungry? I'll make some afternoon tea." They padded into the kitchen. Jess got a bowl of dog kibble and the humans got a chocolate chip muffin each. Katniss delivered Peeta his as he was still hard at work in the sun room.

"Hey Babe. How's the painting going?"

"Good." He turned around and gave her a kiss. "Ooh muffin!"

They sat in silence for a bit except for the munching.

"I suppose I'd better do some laundry." She sighed as she stood to leave.

"Love you, thanks for the muffin!" He called after her.

* * *

Jess had finished her kibble and was looking for some more fun. Looking around the kitchen, she spotted lots of fun things to make mess with. All the bottles ended up on the floor. Same with the hand towel. And the dish towel. Then she found the roll of paper towels. She tore all of those up and ran through the big pile she had made effectively scattering them all over the kitchen. Everything sitting on the bench meet a sticky end when she got up on one of the barstools and climbed up onto the bench. A flask clattered to the floor followed closely by a set of keys, a box of tissues, and everything else there. She yawned. It had been a big day, destroying things in the afternoon and helping and hunting in the morning. She dragged herself up the stairs and looked for a suitable place to sleep. The bedroom would do. She leapt up on the bed and curled up in the middle. She tucked her little nose under a golden paw and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Katniss had finished taking in a load of laundry off the washing line. It was folded and ready to go into drawers. She put it all into a basket and walked through the living room. Through the archway connecting the living room and the kitchen, she saw one of Jess's messes.

"What the-?!"

Peeta came running. "Oh no," he groaned. He had a feeling he knew exactly who the culprit was.

"If this was Jess then I swear-" Katniss didn't finish her sentence because she caught sight of the toilet paper on the stairs. They looked at each other. One murderous and one slightly panicked.

"She's your dog." She hissed through clenched teeth. He nodded meekly. Up the stairs they traipsed. Following the paper trail. They stood and stared at the mess. Jackets lying in a heap on the floor outside the open cupboard door, shoes flung out across the hallway and the trail of toilet paper leading to the bathroom. Katniss had a dark look on her face. Jess was in deep water. They saw the mess in the bathroom. Bottles on the floor, toilet paper everywhere, towels in a heap. Yikes.

"We'd better check our room in case there is any mess in there too." He suggested meekly. They found a little golden ball of fur snoring softly in the middle of their bed. He smiled at the soft little snores that came from Jess. Katniss stood in the doorway, hands on hips. The look was ruined by the small smile that formed on her lips at the squeaky snores. She sighed and sat the washing down by the dresser that sat by the opposite wall to the bed. She lightly stroked Jess on the head. Jess yawned and stretched. She looked up at them, her pink tongue hanging out of her mouth, her head tilted slightly. Katniss chuckled softly. Maybe she wouldn't be in so much trouble after all.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that! I had lots of fun making Jess make messes ;) Reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
